Hinata's Exposure 2
by Pedromac
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hinata's exposure HE and well this clarifies everything that wasn't clarified before. I really need reviews this time because Im starting to lose my will to write and reviews give me ideas. This one I promise will be better.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alrighty people. I ask you for that last chapter, a few reviews to tell me whether I should continue that story or just make a new one. This is the way its going to be, since I had gotten 230 hits and 3 reviews after like a week... before I lost my internet it was that in like a day. Ok, that story was Hinata's Exposure: The Prelude. This one is Hinata's Exposure. I know right, confusing. After this one, if I'm feeling up to it, there will be an after story. So I will start the new story with this chapter. This one I think will be shorter than all of them... yea, it should be. COMMENCE!!

Naruto walked down the street, sweat beading on his forehead. Head hanging low, hair drooped over his blue eyes, which now have a tint of red in them. But that was just around the pupil. His eyes had started changing since that one time Hinata had almost go to bed with him. Something in him changed his eyes to be like that. What it was? He had no idea. But it wasn't natural.

It had been 5 years since that horrible incident, the first time someone made fun of him for it was clear as crystal. Though it all started happening around the same time. He tried to deny any To try and stop some of his teasing, he even went out for training with Jiraiya for 3 hoping that his constant teasing would end.

Though it seemed bad, there was this one girl who seemed to be just peachy with the teasing. Every now and then she would blush her signature tomato red blush but she still smiled and giggled when she was alone to herself and with her girlfriends. This Purple/Blue haired kunoichi with opal eyes was simply, Hinata Hyuuga.

FLASH BACK

It was 5 years ago when they were all 12 years old. Naruto had just gotten back from his mission with Shino to find the tiny big that would sniff out the whereabouts of their long lost friend, Sasuke. If you red the previous story, you would have already known that. When Naruto had returned, he was greeted by this lovely young mistress. He was so convinced it was meant to be he sang to her a bit, she felt his... dong just a tad, and kissed her just a smidge.

Jiraiya ran the entire operation perfectly. Kakashi had created a shadow clone who would disguise himself as the young miss Hyuuga, and go into Naruto's room. She would seduce him, make him do a few embarressing things, and when he was convinced he would get her... jsut poof away, leafing him to just lie down in his shame ((That was a pun, if you don't understand it, leave a review or something, or you could wait until the next chapter. I will post it up in the Author's Notes)).

Jiraiya was a true genius. He had promised Hinata that Naruto would love her if she did these few things for him. Stay quiet about the whole operation, not be in Konoha for at least a week, and she wasn't allowed to say some things didn't happen unless they were part of the plan. He only thing was that she needed to be able to know exactly what was happening while it was happening. Jiraiya agreed, he knew this was far too juicy to pass up.

Jiraiya and Kakashi, even with their amazing skills were flabbergasted when they managed to fool Hiashi and make him think that Hinata really was the person sneaking into the compound. Kakashi couldn't mimic the Byakuugan and so he only had blind leaps of faith when runnign through the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi walked in just as Kakashi was about to turn back into himself and take a bath, but with his dumb copy cat ninja luck, Hiashi walked in just before he took his jutsu off and covered his face as the jutsu was taken off. Kakashi tried as hard as he could to keep Hinata's voice though he didn't have her attitude mached.

What Shocked Kakashi was how brutal Hiashi had become over night. He asked him ((or Hinata in that case)) to go have a lunch or something just for father daughter time, and then she gets up the next morning and BAM. Neji with a bruised neck, and Hiashi had a bruise on his head... maybe...

To tell the truth, that was all a joke half played on Neji and really played on Kakashi. Jiraiya jumped in to talk to Hiashi and get him to switch with him just for breakfast. He explained the situation to Hiashi and made sure that he didn't have any real aggression towards anybody. He told him to say all the things that he did and a secret crew snuck into Neji's room the night before. They painted a piece of his face a few black and blue colors and made it look like an amazing bruise. When he woke up, Hiashi yelled at him for no reason getting him angry and making a small fight. Hiashi put a tiny juuken to Neji to make it seem like an excruciating blow, it was really a smack to the neck and with the paint Neji thought Hiashi had bruised him. That explains the entire incident that had happened that morning.

Everything started happening more or less as planned. The fact that Neji left the Hyuuga compound was a total surprise to Jiraiya and Kakashi. The fact that Neji wandered through Konoha for the day and went to Ten-Ten's house late at night looking for a place to sleep was even more astonishing. But the real kicker to them was that Neji had sex with Ten-Ten and had actually moved in with the few belongings he had. I.E. everything he had on him.

Kakashi went to Naruto's house as Hinata and everything that had happened from that point on was all Jiraiya and Kakashi's doing. Naruto had fallen into their little plot and was heart broken by the end of the night. Finally at the end, when Naruto and Hinata start to argue, Kakashi started stalling for time. For what? You will find out much later on, primarily because I don't know yet and I will develop more on that either near the end of the chapter or in the first chapter of the next story.

END FLASH BACK

Now that all of that previous story is explained, I think that I can finally start to help you readers understand why Naruto had been teased. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Jiraiya and Kakashi played a trick on Naruto and then told the whole village about it... they also handed out recordings of the whole incident... and posted it up on a website they just made called, PrankOnBaka.NU((please don't go to that site, I just made it up)).

Since everybody found out about that, everybody had been making fun of Naruto. Some calling him prude, stupid, cheesy and others making fun of him just for falling for the fact that it wasn't Hinata. The Girls of the Village however, they were cruel. This one band of girls actually went and brought Naruto and Hinata together, tied Naruto up and forced Hinata to do bad, dark things to him. Only things that Hinata would do under the control of Ino ((hint hint))

After Naruto had been bothered by this for a year, he went on a trip with Jiraiya, his cover was saying it was a training mission so he could get strong enough to bring Sasuke back. Which it partly was. But it was a 3 year period for Naruto to build up his emotional immunity... it didn't work very well though. While he was out, he encountered hundreds of thousands of fans who harassed him and Jiraiya about the website. Naruto, still out with Jiraiya for countless days had yet to know Jiraiyas involvement with the matter because he, like your author would be, was too ashamed to look at the website and see how funny it was and to see how Jiraiya had been a bastard at piecing everything together.

His Jounry wasn't all bad though. He did get to see countless panty shots, actually have the pleasure of escorting about 15 girls back to his room for... study... and during the proccess he had gotten type 1 herpes... disgusting. Thats what your probably thinking, thats why I was kidding. He is clean as a whistle and still a virgin. He actually had people run away from him because of his infamousness. Jiraiya on the other hand. Was getting some. A lot of some.

About 3 years went by that Naruto had to endure this while he was going around the sand, fire, water and lightning countries ((I know there are more but lets say he only went through those)).

When Naruto returned home he wished that everybody had forgotten the painful encounter between him and Hinata. He still hadn't talked to Hinata since then because he didn't know that it wasn't her. That might change... at some point... or another.

Author's Note: I just wanted to know. How was that for a first chapter? Should I have kept it in the same story line or made a new one blablabla. Well Its going to be part of a series called Hinata's Exposer... yea, I know right. Next chapter. Hinata's story... thats enough writing for this week though.


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's Exposure

Author's Note: Alrighty people. Massachusetts has a delayed school system, though its the hardest and best of all the states... really it is, so we start school two to four weeks after everybody. However, we also end it accordingly. Ok I know you dont care much for my rant so I will just start the story now.

Hinata was dancing around in her room. Her hair was still short instead of her long hair that she was portraied with in the anime series of shippuuden. She was wearing a bra and some panties that mached her opal eyes, they weren't anything too fancy just some plane old things taht would make her ripe breasts feel like popping out if she jumped around a little too much.

Hinata

"Naruto is finally back in the village! He is finally back yes!" She jumped in the air with her one arm up and her other to her chest, then flop..

A huge blush swam across her face, almost as fast as the black death swooped across Europe in the dark ages. 'Awe man, why did they have to be so big.' Hinata thought to herself. It was just so hard for Hinata to find a bra size that would fit her. For this company it would be 38G, for that other one it would be 48 DD still. She was just far too confuzed. She even found one that fit her and said F.

Naruto

Inded Naruto was back inthe village. All he wanted to do was to relax at home but he knew that his duty at that time was to go to Hinata and fix everything up.

He approached the massive Hyuuga compound. "Im here for Hinata." He said to the man at the gate, and he motioned him in. He walked tward the young Hyuuga heir's bedroom.

Hinata

While she was tucking it back in she noticed "they" were hard, she didnt really pay much attention to it, though it was a bit chilly in her room.

"He's finally back! He's finally back!" She jumped in the air, both legs bent, eyes closed tight, and arms extended straight into the sky! FLOP! The bra snapped appart in the front and both of her breasts were exposed. ((A/N: For lack of a better term, Hinata doesn't have fat tits. Just thought I would clarify that))

Naruto

He walked up to the door and opened it. When he did he saw the goddessinfront of him completely exposed by the front and her eyes closed tight and didn't even notice Naruto had just walked in.

He looked at her, it was as if time itself slowed down to give him time to take all of this it. He walked into her room. She was bouncing in the air and her bra ripped open and he saw her boobs. He examined her more and noticed her nipples were perky and he naturally thought 'Awesome'. He looked at her a little more and saw her perfect figure. Big up top, thin at the weighst and then big again at the thighs. He looked down her legs and amazingly, since she was a ninja, there were barely any scars and not a single big one at that, even more amazing that that, not a single folicle of hair had he seen yet. He looked at her feet, he couldnt stand a women with gross feet, and there they were. Her feet were nice, they were the same white tone as the rest of her body and her nails looked like she had just gotten a pedicure. She was perfect in his eyes and he wanted her but was trying to resist.

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata finally landed down and time seemed to catch back up wtih itself,

"Naruto is finally back. I can finaly tell him I love him!" She yelled outloud. She had undergone some changes from those three years. Other than the physical changes that she had gone though ((A/N: You know it)) She also went to a few therapist sesions and she had gotten a lot of self-confidence and had finally set the goal of telling Naruto about her love.

She opens her eyes and finally notices after about 3 seconds of waiting there with her bra open and arms wide in the air she saw him Naruto... and he saw her. And he loved it.

However, after Naruto had heard that little speach of Hinata's he closed the door behind him completely and just looked into her eyes. He had completely forgot the entire reason why he was mad at her or anything just that he was finally happy that she felt that way about him.

When Hinata had gone to those classes they did not only teach her to be open with other people through verbancontact but also through skinship and whatnot. Point being, she didn't mind being naked infront of those who she loved and she wasn't a little prude anymore. When she wanted to do soemthing, trust me my friends and fans, she would do it. When she want it, she will get it.

"Naruto." That was the silent whisper that escaped her mouth.

"Hinata." That was the silent whisper that escaped his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3:Updated Clearing Things Up

Author's Note: Ok People, I know it has been a long time since I wrote last. I was fighting with myself deciding weather or not I should write another chapter for Kyuubi's Lust or for Hinata's exposure 2. I think we all can tell which one won lol. Anyway… I am actually about to give out a bit of personal information. I lose my self-confidence when I write which makes me stop writing. And of corse with school and now wrestling it's hard to get work done. I get home at 6 pm every day lol but I still go on my computer. Which is the point to this Note. Whenever you see me online feel free to nag at me and send me some mean messages telling me to write another chapter (since it takes me like a half hour to do it anyway). or those are my personal things so feel free to do whatever and gimme a little reminder when I don't write often enough. I trust you people. TO THE STORY!!!

Naruto forgot for a moment the whole reason why he went to the Hyuuga Compound… he forgot for a moment why he went to Hinata's room in the Hyuuga Compound… he just forgot everything…

It caught up with him. The teasing… the betrayal… the heart breaking… the anger.

"Hinata…" His head fell down, his blonde hair covering his red tainted blue eyes. His face dark and serious, half flushed with anger, half flushed with embarrassment of being there and having a full woman figure exposed in front of him.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled it and she ran up to him and grabbed him, holding him close. Having her bare chest press up against his biceps and chest. He had grown since back then. She had… not really grown much but it didn't matter. Standing next to him she had the top of her head level off with his bottom lip. His eyes about 3 inches over her.

But he stayed there, not moving. This naked goddess wrapping him in her arms, it was nothing to him. Well it was a beautiful image that he would surely fap… or "think about" to later but that wasn't enough for him at that moment. He was too pissed off. He was, for lack of a better term, going rip shit in the pits of his mind. He could just barely contain himself from completely screaming at her.

Even then, he used a calm voice.

It seemed to hurt more.

"Why?"

"Why what? Hinata was lost. She was so lost in Jiraya's promise for him to love her that she hadn't taken the time to logically think it out. She didn't consider that maybe he would have been hurt more than anything else.

"Why… why… why." A small, single tear fell down his left eye. It was one of anger, or frustration. Whichever suited the moment more?

"Why what Naruto?" She let him go and took a few steps away, noticing the cold dark look on his face. He was pissed and she just took note of it.

"Why is it… that five years ago… you did that to me?"

She was still a bit confused.

Slowly…

"Ohh… umm…. Yea, sorry about that, but it wasn't me." A thing snapped in Naruto's head.

'This bitch, how could she be lying like that. She knows it was her, and now she tried to play it stupid until… ARRGHHH She wants to die; I bet that's what it is. That is major bullshit.'

"What do you mean it wasn't you? I know it was you. Your eyes, your looks, your hair… grrr. EVERYTHING WAS YOU!"

"You really don't know do you?"

At first Hinata thought that Naruto's dense-ness really had gotten the better of him. She thought that he had viewed the website and just missed out on it being Kakashi that was all jutsu-ed up like her.

"I know that you fucked me over by telling everybody what happened that night." His head was up now and his canines were exposed.

"Yea, you haven't seen the video… I can tell."

Hinata was just being mean to the poor guy. He just got back from being away for 3 years, and that is what he gets? He was severely confused.

"SEEN WHAT? You made a video too? You put cameras in my house to film you fucking with my mind? That is so uncalled for. I don't even know why I wasted my time by coming here."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Wait a sec."

He paused for a brief moment as she ran over to the computer desk she had next to her bed.

"What the hell was that supposed to do? Was I supposed to freeze and be shocked until you had more time to just completely screw me over or something?" Naruto was too furious to listen.

"Wait up will you. I told you it wasn't me that night. Now I'm going on the internet to show you that it wasn't me and that it was Kakashi and Jiraya messing with y-"

He cut her off.

"Kakashi and Jiraya…. I knew it had to be more than just you messing with my head."

She pulled up the website.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Watch it."

He looked at the screen.

--------Time Skip. 20 Minutes----------

Naruto remained speechless.

"You mean to tell me… that is what was on the internet to this very day… and how many people have seen that exactly?"

"Over 23 billion hits."

"God damn, this stuff is worse than 2girls1cup."

"You didn't need to bring that up."

"You didn't need to bring that up." He added emphasis to the word "that" so she knew he was talking about the website she just showed her.

"But you see…if I didn't, you would keep going on and on thinking that I set you up."

"But you did Hinata, you did."

"Well Jiraya promised me…" She started reverting back to the younger her. She didn't make eye contact and she looked down at her fingers while she was playing with them.

"What kind of thing did he promise?" His eye twitched.

"Well you see uh…. Um…." She, instead of having to explain it herself, clicked on more videos… went to this one video where it was titled "Jiraya's Plan". The video started rolling and Naruto started watching.

"You see the plan starts off like this. We grab Hinata, tell her that we will make Naruto fall in love with her and all she has to do is leave Konoha for 1 week. That's it, just 1 week. And whatever stories she hears about her and Naruto while she was gone, she has to agree too. She thinks this will really make him love her. If anything it will leave him sexually frustrated and leave her waiting for him to stop by… I'm sure he will be fine though, and their relationship won't be hurt… too bad."

She shut it off. It was enough for him.

"Hinata… I'm sorry."

"No Naruto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them do that to you. Its just I got frustrated with you. I mean I showed you I loved you in a million different ways. I would blush around you, I would get nervous around you, I would leave when you come around. I thought that you noticed but you didn't like me and you didn't want to reject me."

"I thought you just didn't like me period as a person. Which is why when I say you… er… Kakashi at my house I was so amazed."

"You have no idea how many times I have fantasized about what you were going to do to me after this video ended Naruto."

Naruto paused.

'Kit you got yourself some kinky chick.'

'Shut up you fox.'

'Tell me to do whatever, but I'm telling you. Say what to what she just said, she will say it again. And you have a choice. You can pussy out, or you can be a man and go for it. If you want to be a real man and put some hair on your chest then go for it. I promise you won't leave unhappy.' (Foreshadowing?)

'Yea whatever… fucking fox.'

'I believe the politically correct term would be Nine-Tailed Demon Lord… but in fox shape.'

'You still bend to my will.'

'And you will bend to hers.' The fox said it barely audiable, Naruto couldn't hear it and it was going on in his own head.

'What?' The fox didn't respond.

"What?"

"I said, you have no idea how many times I have played with my pussy, thinking about the things you were going to do to me."

'Oh shit… this is what he was talking about.' Naruto thought to himself.

'I can either pussy out or… god damn it that fox was right…. What will I do…' He made his decision.

Hinata was sitting in a chair in front of the desk and Naruto was standing beside her since they started watching the video. He looked at her. Her eyes were down to a corner and a blush across her face.

"So tell me…" He walked to the other side of the chair, the side opposite to the bed, and picked her up and placed her on the bed. "What did you plan on me doing with you?"

She was still naked (Just a reminder to all you, that just means she had nothing on but her panties were still intact). And now she was getting in the mood. Her nips got hard and she sat down leaning back on her elbow with her legs out in front of her, crossed at the ankle.

"Well I wanted you to uh…" She lied down on her back completely and she grabbed his hand. He was now sitting in the chair she just was in.

"I thought you would play with my boobs…" she dragged his hand to her breast and he started playing with her erect nips. "I thought for sure you were going to-" Its like he read her mind. He went and started sucking on one of her breasts and was pinching, flicking, pushing and just overall playing with the other nipple.

Her breasts had grown. Not out of proportion to her body but they had grown enough to make him almost cry when he thought about having to leave.

"I also though about you kissing me." He got on top of her, his legs around her sides. His hands holding her wrists down to the bed, his face inches from hers. He moved in and stole a kiss, his lips still pressed on hers. His tongue pressing on them begging from access.

Access Granted.

Author's Note: I know this chapter moved along a little too fast, but hey it wasn't planned out at all. I won't give dates out for when the next few chapters will be coming out but hey, I gave you my aim and yahoo so you guys and gals can nag at me when I get to be too lazy.

To All a Happy New Year


End file.
